The goal of this project remains to clarify and define the corneal immunologic reaction of various antigenic stimuli. The stimuli include grafted corneal tissue and certain microbial agents. We will define the immunologic response both quantitatively and qualitatively by use of the Jerne plaque technique, B and T cell identification techniques, T cell responsiveness to mitogens and T cell rosette formation. We plan to employ these tests to evaluate various therapeutic regimens designed to enhance or suppress the immune reaction. We will employ various immunopotentiators (i.e., thymosin, transfer factor, levamisole, vitamin A, Corynebacterium parvum, Mycobacterium bovis and lymphocyte extracts) on corneal infectious disease models that we have developed. The infectious agents include herpes simplex virus and Candida albicans. It is anticipated that these studies will help us define the corneal immune response and to alter it to benefit the host whether it be by suppressing or enhancing this response.